White Noise
White Noise is the 26th James Bond film and the first after Daniel Craig's departure from the role. Bond is now played by Tom Hardy. Please enjoy! © Valeyard6282 2018. ---- Synopsis When a dark web bid for entry into a high-risk poker game in Kingston for the exchange of a biological weapon goes live, 007 James Bond is assigned to shut the servers down before Phobos is released over an unknown major city. Plot 009 We see an overhead shot of the gorgeous vibrant multi-colored buildings of Naples, Italy- the Mediterranean Sea sparkling on the beautiful coastline of the city. Cultural Italian music plays in the background. We hear the roar of an expensive car as we see a Jaguar XE roll over the cobbled street. The luxury car is black in color, but the paint has a pearlescent effect, causing light to bend onto the car in a stunning midnight blue color. We a low-set shot of the car driving up into a circler cobble road in front of a fancy metal building with wood pallets attached on the sides of the building for aesthetic. The road is valet parking. The Jaguar pulls up beside a valet worker. The valet worker opens the door for the driver. We see expensive black and white brogue wingtip shoes step onto the cobbled road. The camera pans up onto a well-dressed man. He is wearing his shoes, black slacks, a white button-down shirt, a black waistcoat, black open suit jacket, and a purple necktie. The man in the three-pierce suit has a stylized five-o'-clock shadow and black hair worn in a stylish quiff. We see him hand the valet worker the keys as he walks towards the restaurant. The building has a noticeable non-smoking sign. Before entering, he pulls out a copper-coiled EMP device. He looks back and the valet worker gets in the car and drives it away. He walks a couple steps around the corner and sticks the device against the electrical box. He then walks back to the front and he enters, walking with a classy black cane with a silver raven head. The inside of the restaurant isn't as classy as one might expect. The tables are fancy, but are rustic rectangular tables instead of modern round ones. The whole restaurant is a fancy eatery, but with a rustic flair. The camera pans over to the bar- where a Mexican man sits. He is wearing a grey frock coat with a matching waistcoat over matching grey slacks. His pinstripe button-down shirt his undone at the top as an alternative to neckwear. The man has short black hair and a lazy eye. He has a trimmed black goatee as well. The man with the cane walks over and sits down next to the Mexican. The man in the three-pierce black suit leans his cane against his stool. He reaches into his jacket pocket. The Mexican man lurches back in his chair, as if afraid the man is drawing a gun. The man in black looks at him strangely before pulling out a roll of Euros, counting some and sliding them to the bartender, saying "Due negri per me e l'uomo tormentato accanto a sir." This translates from Italian to English as: "Two Negronis for me and the troubled man beside sir." The man in grey relaxes on his stool and smiles awkwardly at the man beside him. The bartender fills two stout glasses with a reddish-orange liquid before placing orange peels on the edges of the glasses, furnishing the two cocktails. He slides them to the two men. The Mexican man looks over. "Grazie."- "Thank You" in Italian. The man in the black sips his cocktail and spins to face the other man. "No hay necesidad de disculpas," The man in black says to the man in grey in Mexican. This translates to "No need for apologies". The Mexican man looks puzzled. "Tu hablas mi lengua?" He asks, subtitles reading "You speak my tongue?". The man in black smirks. "I speak many tongues," He says before sipping his drink. He has a British accent. The Mexican man nods. "So what brings you to Italy gancho?" The man in black downs the reminder of his drink- the Mexican man only having a couple sips. He sets down his empty glass. "Work," He replies. "And what do you do?" "I take out trash... Gancho." The Mexican man looks a little disturbed. "You seem to high class to have be garbage man." The man in black brushes the statement aside. "Enough about me, what about you?" The Mexican extends his hand. "I am Sonny Ramirez. I am just a common businessman on a bit of a retreat." Sonny holds up his glass. "Cheers?" The man in black smiles and picks up his before realizing that its empty. "Well," He says chuckling. Both men but their cocktails down. The man in the black signals the bartender. "Un altro."- "Another". The bartender places a new drink down as the man in black stands up and buttons the middle button of his jacket. He picks up his cane and sets it atop the counter. The raven head is hooked and he has the hook lined up with his glass. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Ramirez," The man in black remarks. "Oh, oh don't forget your drink sir," Sonny says. The man in black looks over to see the bartender facing the other direction. "Oh I won't." The man in black swings his cane across the counter, the hooked head catching the glass and throwing it towards Sonny's face. Sonny grunts and grabs his face- framed with cuts from the glass. Orange liquid drips over his hair, face, and it stains his suit. As Sonny reacts, the man in black grabs the head of the cane and swings it over so the other end smacks Sonny's head. The man then grabs the middle of the cane on the way back down and twists the head. He pulls out a white wand-like device with the head on its end. A needle ruptures from the end of the wand as the man stabs it into Sonny's neck. Sonny crashes to the ground as his eyes close. In a split second, the man in black spins around, pulling the wand out of Sonny's neck and placing it back into the cane before twisting it shut. He turns towards Sonny and people are just now reacting. "Oh my. Can we get some help over here?" He yells, acting like Sonny just collapsed. Staff pick up Sonny's limp body and carry him into a back room. The man in black sighs and pulls some euros off his roll and puts them onto the counter. "Scusa per il casino signore"- "Sorry for the mess sir." He walks out of the restaurant. He beckons a valet worker. "Portalo fuori."- "Bring it out front." "Si signore."- "Yes sir," the worker replies. The man in black walks around the side of the building. He leans his cane against the wall before sneaking forward and pulling a suppressed Beretta 418 pocket pistol out of his jacket. He approaches a door- the hinges closest to him. The door swings open, and the man in black hits the wall, holding his handgun to his chest. Two members of the restaurant staff carry the unconscious Sonny towards a lime green van with an orange stripe that is pulling in- an Italian ambulance. The double doors in the back of the vehicle swing open and EMPs help the staff get Sonny into the ambulance. The man in black aims his pistol at the van and fires two rounds at the back right tire, deflating it. He puts his gun away and walks past the doorway, pulling out an e-cig and smoking it. The staff walk back to the restaurant as the EMPs investigate the tire. One of the staff walks up to the man in black. "Cosa stanno facendo qui?"- "What are you doing out here?" The staff member asks. The man in black blows vapor. "Godendo un fumo."- "Enjoying a smoke." The staff members eye him suspiciously and walk past him, back inside the restaurant, the door shutting behind them. The man in black walks back to the valet parking, putting his e-cig back in his jacket pocket. His Jaguar is awaiting him. He tips the valet worker and gets in his car, the valet worker shutting it behind him. The man starts his sports car and pulls out onto the cobbled road, driving in the direction of the ambulance. He turns into another property's parking lot. He gets out of his car and sets the automatic trunk to begin rising. He jogs over to where the ambulance is. They have Sonny outside on a stretcher as the van is jacked up to fix the tire. There is a EMP next to Sonny with his back to the man in black. The man in black sneaks over behind the EMP, and silently takes him out, knocking him unconscious through a lack of air. The man in black silently picks up Sonny and he sneaks back to his car. He arrives and places Sonny in the trunk, also binding his arms with a zip tie. The man shuts his trunk and gets in his car. He speeds off onto the road- the Jaguar emitting the expensive roars of the engine. Cast * James Bond "007"- Tom Hardy * Annabel Lane- Emma Rigby * Tobias Pierce "Kobold"- James McAvoy * Malcolm Murdoch "M"- Bill Nighy * Wayne Jensen "Q"- Jaime Bell * Niles Hopkins- Mustafa Shakir * Franklin Brooks "009"- Jack Huston * Sonny Ramirez- Otto Sanchez Cars * Bond drives a silver Aston Martin One-77 * Pierce drives a dark green Aston Martin DB2 because Pierce doesn't see the need for speed, just class. * Ramirez drives a flame yellow Mastretta MXT, supplied to him by Hopkins. * Hopkins drives a black 2020 Land Rover Defender. * Brooks drives a black Jaguar XE with a midnight blue pearlescent gradient effect. * The villains also had a Koenigsegg Agera XS, Pagani Huayra BC, Maserati Ghibli S, McLaren Speedtail, Lamborghini Huracan Evo, and Ferrari F8 Tributo as of an collection. Locations * Kingston, Jamaica * London, England * Juarez, Mexico * Naples, Italy Trivia * While the Walter PPK is- and remains- James Bond's handgun of choice in the films, the Beretta 418 was his weapon of choice in the novels. A reference to that is the fact that the Beretta 418 is the weapon of choice of Franklin Brooks- 009. Category:Movies Category:James Bond Movies Category:Valeyard6282